


Stuck With You

by ZairaA



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Britain's hottest rock band puts up at the hotel where Merlin works as a bell boy, he is quickly fed up with all their idiotic requests. But then he gets stuck in a lift with their rather fit frontman, Arthur Pendragon, and events take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2nd week's bonus challenge at Summer Pornathon.
> 
> Thank you to Ceewelsh for the quick beta! :)

It had been a fucking long day for Merlin. His shift had ended... he didn't even know how many hours ago. He had stopped looking at his watch at some point after midnight and about twelve hours after his life had turned into a ridiculous, too bright and overblown movie adaption of 'Going to Hell in a Handbag'. 

That point in time had been marked by the arrival of the Knights, Britain's hottest rockband of the century, at The Ritz, where Merlin worked as a bellboy. The band had to be smuggled in through the kitchens because out front there was an assembly of what sounded like three thousand cats being slaughtered in a satanistic ritual but actually were a few hundred screaming and crying girls (and probably some boys, too) who occasionally fainted and/or ripped off their clothes. 

Merlin had already been fed up with this group of celebrated tossers when their manager, some guy who called himself Agravaine, had waved at him as if he was some sort of lower life-form and told him to hurry up and get their equipment up to their rooms. Their equipment, which consisted of an amount of boxes, bags, suitcases and instruments that would hardly have fitted into an overseas container and took Merlin and Will no less than twenty-seven runs to the upper floor. After which Agravaine complained that they had taken so long and didn't even give a tip. 

That had only been the first in a long row of completely idiotic tasks that one or the other of these better-than-thou wankers had needed Merlin to take care of ASAP. And then, just when he was looking forward to finally getting out of his uniform and go home to sleep, one of these bloody gits had yet another ridiculous request. Who the fuck ordered a bloody _fish tank_ to be brought to his hotel room at three in the morning because it helped them sleep? 

But Merlin liked his job – okay, so it was more that he really, really needed it – and Mr. Aredian, the head of house-keeping, was just looking for an excuse to fire him ever since he had caught him dozing on the huge four-posted bed in the Royal Suite one late evening. (The thing was fucking evil in its absolutely luxurious softness, okay?) So Merlin had called his friend Freya, who worked in a pet shop a few blocks away, and had bribed her with his mother's cheese cake recipe to meet him there at this hour just so that she could hand him a Japanese Koi in a glass bowl which he then had to carry all the way back to the hotel because the cab driver had thought he was drunk and refused to drive him. 

Had he mentioned that it had been a long day? Scratch that, it had been a fucking eternity in the pits of hell.

The tank was becoming pretty heavy by the time Merlin finally pushed through the revolving doors and then hurried across the lobby towards the lifts, shooting a giggling Mordred at the front desk a death glare as he passed by. Thankfully, the doors to the lift stood open and Merlin caught a glimpse of a tall man with shiny blond hair, wearing a pair of shades at this time of the night - and indoors, no less - but Merlin wasn't about to be picky.

''Hold it for me, would you?'' he called out and fastened his steps.

Obviously startled, the blond's head shot up and, upon seeing Merlin rushing towards him, he reached out and stabbed at the button that would close the doors. What an arsehole. But Merlin had had enough of being pushed around for one night and managed to wedge a foot between the doors just in time and wriggle himself into the lift. 

''Thanks, mate,'' he bit out sarcastically and smiled at the blond bastard through his teeth, thinking that he looked vaguely familiar. 

The man scowled, but then ducked his head and stepped back into the farthest corner of the lift, his shoulders hunched and his hands buried in the front pocket of his jeans. His really nice, tight jeans that did nothing to hide the muscular legs and the nicely proportioned package between them. Not that Merlin was looking.

Just because Mr. Arsehat was stupidly gorgeous, with his broad shoulders and tanned forearms and hands that looked strong enough to leave bruises on Merlin's hips, well... that was neither here nor there. A git was a git. A beautiful git just meant he'd be extra obnoxious. 

Merlin resolutely turned his back on the man, trying to shift the weight of the fish tank to relieve his aching shoulders, when the lift suddenly came to a jarring halt. Merlin staggered backwards, right into Mr. Gorgeous, who grabbed him by the hips instinctively and gave Merlin the – very brief – opportunity to verify all his assumptions about the man's hands.

Under different circumstances he would probably have taken a moment to enjoy the situation, but the man pushed him away immediately, causing Merlin to nearly drop the stupid tank.

''What the hell did you do, you idiot!?'' the blond barked, ripping off his sunglasses and glaring at Merlin from impossible blue eyes. Suddenly Merlin realised why the man had been familiar. His face was printed on probably half of the countries magazine covers. It was Arthur Pendragon himself, frontman of the Knights, sex symbol extraordinaire and favourite topic of every tabloid on the isles and possibly the continent as well. 

Merlin couldn't say that he cared much at the moment. 

''Me?'' he scoffed. ''I didn't do anything, apart from breathing! Which would be a much easier task, too, if one of your mates didn't feel the urgent need for some fishy company in the middle of the night!''

Merlin set the tank down by the doors and glared up at the obnoxious prat.

''Then why did the lift stop?'' Pendragon asked, glaring back and crossing his arms in front of his chest in what should have been an arrogant and imperious gesture, but only made him look defensive and uncomfortable.

Merlin frowned. ''It happens,'' he said with a shrug. ''Most times the lift carries on after a minute or two of its own accord.''

Pendragon shifted on his feet, swallowing heavily. ''And what if it doesn't?''

''Then they'll call a technician and in a few hours at worst we're out of here.''

Pendragon went pale. ''Hours?'' he croaked.

''Not used to such plebeian company, are we?'' Merlin asked snidely, raising his eyebrows. ''Believe me, I could think of quite a few places I'd rather be stuck than here with you!''

But Pendragon ignored him completely and instead went over to the small panel in the wall and started to frantically punch all the buttons.

''That's not going to help, you know?'' Merlin told him exasperated. ''If anything, you're making it worse.''

The blond prat whipped around and shot Merlin a heated look. ''Then what do you propose we do...?'' He glanced at his the name plate. ''Merlin. Are you going to _magic_ us out?''

Merlin rolled his eyes at him. ''We're going to do nothing, Your Lordship. We'll sit and we'll wait. I'm sorry if that makes you miss out on the strippers and the coke tonight, but I'm afraid you'll just have to cope.''

''What the hell are you even talking about? Do you have a mental affliction of some kind?''

''Nooo? Because I'm not the one asking for some obscure French table water or strawberries picked at a full moon or a bloody _fishtank_!''

''Well, neither am I,'' Pendragon mumbled sullenly. ''All _I'm_ asking for is a few minutes of fucking peace. And what do I get?'' His laugh sounded broken and on the brink of hysterical.

Merlin leaned back against the wall and eyed the man sceptically. ''Yeah, sure. Because you have such a hard life. Please, spare me!''

Pendragon just shook his head and turned away, shooting Merlin a resentful look. A few seconds later, he turned back around and ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. He looked agitated. Then he started to pace. Merlin, who had sunken to the floor by now, watched him from under raised eyebrows. He had mentioned the drugs as a joke of sorts but, looking at the slight trembles that ran through the other man's body, Merlin couldn't help but wonder whether these were signs of withdrawal. 

After a few minutes of Pendragon pacing and rhythmically balling his hands into fists, Merlin sighed. ''It's not like we can do anything about the situation. Just relax, will you?''

Pendragon deigned to ignore him and kept pacing back and forth.

''Will you just bloody sit down and relax?'' Merlin groused finally, and the blond stopped in front of him but kept his face turned away. He mumbled something Merlin didn't catch.

''Pardon?''

''I said, I _can't_!'' Pendragon gritted out. 

''And why, pray tell, is that so? Too good to sit on the floor with the serfs?''

''I'm claustrophobic.''

It was just a whisper, but from the way Arthur's voice shook at his admission, Merlin's heart plummeted.

''For real?''

''Yes, _Merlin_ , for real.''

''Oh. Wow.'' Merlin blinked. ''I wouldn't have thought someone like you...''

''Someone like me what?''

''Well, I thought with your job you'd have to be used to, you know... crowds and being confined in tight spaces and such.''

Pendragon swallowed. ''Sometimes. But when I'm up on stage, the crowds below don't bother me. Everything is different on stage.''

''But there must be other situations. What do you normally do then?''

''Well, for one thing, I try not to be incarcerated with complete strangers!'' Arthur shot him another glare and, oh, that kind of explained why he had not wanted to hold the lift for Merlin in the first place. ''And then, when such a situation occurs, I get the hell out,'' he muttered, banging a fist against the wall in frustration.

Merlin sighed. ''Okay, but what if you can't?''

Arthur didn't look at him. ''Morgana usually helps me,'' he said quietly. ''Talks to me. Calms me down.''

''Your bassist?''

''My _sister_.''

Merlin pondered that for a moment, than he made a decision. ''Okay, so what does she do?''

''Pardon?'' Arthur frowned at him over his shoulder.

''We're stuck here together, so you'll have to rely on me,'' Merlin explained the obvious. ''Tell me what she does and, well... I'll try to help you.''

'' _You_?''

''Do you see anyone else?''

Arthur grimaced. Then he bit his lip. ''That's ridiculous,'' he said uncertainly. ''I don't even know you.''

Merlin just kept looking at him expectantly.

''I...'' Arthur swallowed and shifted on his feet. He didn't look like a superstar at that moment, more like a boy lost in the woods. ''If you laugh at me--... If you tell anyone--!'' 

''I won't.''

Arthur finally turned to fully face Merlin, slumping against the wall in his back as if he didn't really have the strength to hold himself up any longer. 

''She holds my hands,'' he whispered after a moment and there was a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. It only made him look even more gorgeous.

''Okay.'' Merlin nodded to himself. Hand holding. He could do that. 

He scrambled forward, not bothering to get up, and reached out towards Arthur, taking the broad, strong hands into his own more slender ones. Arthur's palms were warm and a little damp and Merlin couldn't help the bolt of heat that shot down to his core when he remembered his thoughts from earlier. Blinking up at the blond, Merlin became aware of his own position. Crouched on his knees in front of Arthur, face level with the man's jeans-covered crotch. He licked his lips nervously and Arthur sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes widening. 

Merlin's heart beat wildly in his chest. Maybe he was about to make a complete git out of himself, but he felt as if his body was acting of its own accord. Slowly, Merlin let go of Arthur's hands and put his palms on the man's thighs instead. 

''I... I could try to, uh, help you relax in another way as well,'' he stuttered, letting out a short, breathy laugh. ''If you'd like, I mean.''

He could feel Arthur shivering under his touch and, when Merlin looked up at him, his pupils were blown wide and dark, either with fear or arousal. 

''You don't have to-'' Arthur croaked, and Merlin gave him a tentative smile. This wasn't really the reaction he had expected. Surely Arthur Pendragon got offers like this every other day? ''Oh, you know,'' he said, trying for a light tone. ''We're all about customer service here at The Ritz.''

Arthur's answering smile was small and questioning, but all the more beautiful for it. ''I remember you complaining about the guests taking advantage of that just a few minutes ago.''

Merlin shrugged and grinned. ''Yeah, well. This is actually a service I would enjoy.''

Arthur stared at him intensely for a long moment, as if he was trying to look down into Merlin's very soul, and Merlin tried not to blush or look away. This was just a blow-job, right? No strings, no regrets. A story he could tell his grand kids one day. Or well, maybe not that. A future boyfriend then. _Have I told you of that one time I went down on Arthur Pendragon while we were stuck in a lift?_ Definitely something to impress them with. 

And then Arthur reached out a trembling hand to stroke along Merlin's hairline, over his temple and cheekbone and down to his jaw. The tip of a finger tentatively touched Merlin's bottom lip with the barest amount of pressure and Merlin closed his eyes and opened his mouth, curling his tongue around the digit before he sucked it in, cheeks hollowing around it.

Arthur groaned and his hips bucked forward, and Merlin forgot all doubts and all hesitation. He tugged at Arthur's fly with hurried hands, pulling the jeans and underwear half down over his arse, so that Arthur's already hard prick was able to spring free, standing to attention right in front of Merlin. It was beautiful, just like the rest of Arthur. Long, thick and curving upwards to his taut stomach, the tip already a dark, reddish purple. 

Stroking his hands up the back of Arthur's thighs, Merlin took a firm hold of the blond's arse and pressed his face into Arthur's crotch, rubbing his cheek against the stiff cock and mouthing at his balls. Arthur shuddered and tried to press forward but Merlin pressed his thumbs into Arthur's hipbones and held him in place. 

''So eager,'' he mumbled with a smile and pulled back, just to ghost a hot breath over the other man's impressive erection. ''Look at you. How hard you are for me. How needy. Do you want me to suck you, Arthur? Want me to wrap my lips around you, take you into my mouth and all the way down my throat?''

Arthur whimpered and squirmed in Merlin's hold, his head thrown back and resting against the wall of the lift, mouth open and panting.

Merlin pressed the softest of kisses to the crown of Arthur's cock - too little, barely a tease. ''Will you beg me for it, like a good boy?'' 

''Merlin-'' Arthur gasped. ''Merlin, please.''

Merlin smiled and dragged the tip of his tongue all the way up from Arthur's balls to his weeping slit. ''Please, what, Arthur?''

''Suck me. Please, Merlin... your mouth. Please!''

Grabbing Arthur firmly by the root and wrapping his lips just around the head of his prick, Merlin hummed. ''Hmmm... since you are asking so nicely...'' And then he sunk down further, swirling his tongue with a content moan that made Arthur's knees buckle.

Arthur's cock felt wonderful in his mouth, big and heavy, and Merlin went to town, teasing him with lips and tongue and the barest hint of teeth. He sucked and licked in wild abandon, using his hands to provide further pleasures as he cupped Arthur's balls and rubbed one finger up behind them, over Arthur's sweat damp taint, until he could touch the tight clench of his hole. Arthur, who had been babbling incoherently up till now, let out an anguished shout and bucked his hips, nearly gagging Merlin in the process, and then he came in hot spurts over Merlin's tongue, clutching at his head and hair like a man afraid of drowning.

Merlin swallowed and then let Arthur's softening cock slip from his mouth, wiping at his own lips and chin before he pressed his forehead against the hard muscles of Arthur's belly. His own cock was throbbing in his uniform pants. 

''Wow, that was...''

''Fucking incredible,'' Arthur provided, still breathless and trembling, fingers carding through Merlin hair and stroking along his neck. 

''Better than your other groupies?''

''I wouldn't know. You're... I never... This was the first time I have ever done something like this.''

''Really?''

'' _Really_ , Merlin.''

''Oh.''

''Do you want... I mean... you didn't, did you?'' Arthur stammered and when Merlin looked up at him he looked beautiful: blond hair dishevelled, lips bitten red and cheeks colouring with a blush Merlin would never have expected to see on someone like Arthur Pendragon, of all people.

Merlin felt his face split in a broad grin. ''Well if you're offering...''

Arthur grinned down at him and Merlin's heart clenched a little at the open, almost boyish expression. And then Arthur staggered, clutching at Merlin's shoulders as the lift started to move with a jerk, travelling smoothly upwards and only a moment later came to a stop at the top floor with a friendly ping. 

The doors started to slide open, and Merlin realised there were voices outside. 

''Arthur? Are you--?''

With a shocked gasp, Arthur pulled up his pants and jeans and turned away, scrambling to button them up, his cheeks read as a tomato now. 

''Oh there you are, thank god.''

Outside stood Agravaine, who looked mostly annoyed, a beautiful woman with long black hair in a skimpy night gown and a man who had the build of a half-giant and was the only one smiling.

''Arthur, are you all right?'' the woman asked, rushing forward. 

''Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Morgana.''

''We were worried when Percy said you had not come back. And then we realised the lift was stuck and...'' she trailed off, looking from Arthur to Merlin, who was still crouched on the floor, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

''What exactly happened?'' she asked, raising an elegantly plucked eyebrow.

''Nothing!'' Arthur blurted. ''We got stuck, just as you surmised. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's late and I want to go to bed.''

And just like that Merlin was left with three pairs of eyes, staring down at him in varying degrees of suspicion and confusion. 

''Yes, uhm... I have to...'' Merlin gestured to the fish bowl on the floor, ducking his head to hide his own blush.

''Oh!'' the friendly giant said just then. ''You managed to find me one, awesome!'' He plucked the fish tank out of Merlin's hands with a big smile and turned away, carrying it down the corridor.

''All right.'' Merlin shifted from one foot to the other nervously and gave the remaining two a tentative smile. ''Have a good night then!''

With that he stepped back into the lift and hastily punched the button that would take him back down to the lobby. The doors slid shut slowly, and the last thing he saw was a pair of green eyes pinning him down like an insect.

When the lift started moving, Merlin slumped back against the wall and rubbed at his face, cursing under his breath. What the hell had he been thinking? Had he really just given _Arthur Pendragon_ a blowjob in the fucking lift? And then that bastard had just turned tail without so much as a thank you, leaving Merlin with a hard-on of epic proportions to tend to himself. Fucking celebrities!

After a quick wank in the staff lavatories, Merlin finally made his way home, feeling confused and slightly dejected and cursing himself a bloody fool because, really, what had he expected? He went straight to bed, glad that tomorrow was his free day and that he wouldn't have to see Arthur Pendragon again. Really. That was a good thing.

He was awoken at half past nine the next morning by a courier who handed him a plain white envelope with his name on it in unfamiliar handwriting.

Closing the door behind him, Merlin ripped the envelope open with a frown and pulled out a VIP ticket to the Knights show for that evening, a backstage pass and a handwritten note.

_I know I've been an arse for running off like that last night. Let me make it up to you?  
I'm really grateful for the way you helped me 'relax' and if you'd want... maybe after the show I can return the favour?_

_Arthur_


End file.
